1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a changing system in a manual transmission in which an interlock plate is mounted on a shift-selecting shaft capable of being moved axially in response to a selecting operation and turned about an axis in response to a shifting operation, so that the interlock plate cannot be turned about the axis of the shift-selecting shaft, the interlock plate having a pair of side plate portions which are provided at locations spaced apart from each other in the direction of the axis of the shift-selecting shaft and through which the shift-selecting shaft extends, and a shifting arm disposed between the side plate portions is fixed to the shift-selecting shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-116142.
In a changing system in a manual transmission having five forward speed stages, a mis-operation preventing reverse locking cam is provided on a shifting arm for preventing the shifting from a fifth speed stage to a reverse speed stage from being conducted directly. On the other hand, in a changing system in a manual transmission having six forward speed stages, there is not a possibility that the shifting from a six speed stage to a reverse speed stage is conducted directly and hence, it is not required that the mis-operation preventing reverse locking cam is provided on the shifting arm. It is a conventional practice that the shape of the shifting arm is greatly varied depending on the number of forward speed stages, or the shifting arm is used commonly with the mis-operation preventing reverse locking cam left as an unnecessary portion in the manual transmission having the six forward speed stages.
In the conventional approach as described above depending on a difference in number of the forward speed stages, there is a possibility that an increase in manufacture cost is brought about, and an increase in weight of the transmission is also brought about due to the remaining unnecessary portion.